Fairytale
by Emma-face
Summary: A little YoBling story I found on my computer.  Cath falls asleep in her office and recieves a sweet wake up call


**A/N: **I found this on my computer when I was tidying my files it's from I don't even remember how long ago. Anyway I thought I'd upload it cause it's kind of sweet! Hope ya like

* * *

_Knock, knock._

No answer came from inside the office.

_"She mustn't be in."_ He thought to himself. He knew Catherine needed this paper work, and he sure as hell didn't want to be the one to suffer her wrath if she didn't get it. He turned the door handle; it was unlocked so he let himself in only to be surprised at what he found on the other side of the door. Lying slumped over her desk, fast asleep, was his boss and lover Catherine Willows.

He smiled at the sight. Even slumped over a mountain of paperwork, in a cramped office she still looked devine, so peaceful. Setting his paperwork on her desk, he wondered whether or not he should wake her. He knew her well enough to know that if she didn't have all this paper work finished by the end of shift she would stay until she had it done even if it meant working into her third consecutive shift. That would only keep her away for longer, away from having a proper sleep in a proper bed, preferably with his arms wrapped around her.

"Hey, sleeping beauty, time to rise and shine." He whispered softly in her ear, stirring her from her sleep. She opened her eyes and saw Warrick's sparkling green eyes looking back at her. She couldn't stop the smile from spreading over her face.

"Hey didn't sleeping beauty get woken up with a kiss?" She asked pointedly, "Boy, the prince's standards sure are slipping." She teased him, sitting up in her chair.

"No, the prince just knows the princess's policy on displays of affection at work." He retaliated, raising a triumphant eyebrow at her.

"Well," She said, turning her chair sideways and looking up at him. "We're all alone, in my office, with the blind pulled down over its one single window and a closed door. I think the princess's policy has a special loophole for special circumstances like that."

"Oh really?" He asked with a slight growl escaping his throat.

"Definitely!" She smiled, pulling him down to meet her puckered lips. Warrick was more than happy to oblige and he deepened the kiss, his tongue caressing hers tenderly.

"Thank you!" She said when they eventually broke apart.

"For what?" He asked; he didn't know he'd done anything worthy of thanks.

"For making my endless day that much better." She explained, "I just worked a double that felt more like a quadruple and to top it all off I have to get through this...mountain of paperwork before I can go home. Thank you Gil!" She smiled through gritted teeth.

Grissom hated paperwork, there was no actual science involved in it, and it just wasn't part of the job he signed up for so he tried to unload it at every opportunity he could get. They'd all fallen victim to the paperwork pass off at one point or another, but nobody, well except Sara maybe, got stuck with as much as Catherine did. Grissom knew she could manage paperwork, he knew she would do it because she understood that it needed to be done, and he could justify it all by saying she could take it home and finish it after spending some time with Lindsey.

"How much have you left to do?" He asked.

"Just that smaller mountain over there." She pointed to the smallest stack of papers on her desk. It shouldn't take too long, especially if there were two of them working on it. He walked around to the other side of the desk and sat down in the seat facing her. Reaching into the pile he took a case file from the top of the pile. Picking up a pen that was sitting on her desk he started to work his way through it.

"What are you doing?" She narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Writing a song." He joked, looking up from the papers to meet her glare. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm helping you out. It'll get done quicker if there's two of us workin' on it." He explained.

"Ok, but you should go home, your shift just ended; you're bound to be tired."

"Not as tired as you." He interjected.

"Maybe not but still, I can't ask you to stay."

"You don't have to I'm staying, whether you ask me to or allow me to or not!" His tone rose ever so slightly, letting her know he was serious about this so there was no point in fighting with him. She looked as though she was about to say something, but then swallowed her words.

"Thanks!" She said sincerely, smiling at him. Every time he was nice to her like that, she fell for him a little harder.

With both of them working together, they had the paperwork finished in just over an hour. Putting the final completed case file into the pile, Catherine moved to lift them and bring them to Grissom's office. As she tried to lift them Warrick's hand pressed down hard on the top of the stack. Looking up into his eyes, he looked at her as if to say 'What do you think you're doing?' He could speak volumes with those eyes.

"Ugh!" She grunted, rolling her eyes as she stepped away from the files, allowing him to lift them.

"So that's the thanks the prince gets?" Warrick mumbled shaking his head. Catherine laughed.

Luckily for Grissom, he was not in his office when they dropped off the paperwork. After Warrick noticed his car was still in the parking lot when they left, he thought to himself that Grissom had probably hidden from Catherine afraid of her yelling at him for unloading all his paperwork onto her.

When they reached Catherine's car she paused before getting in. Turning and looking up to Warrick she placed a soft, sneaky kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks for helping me out!" She smiled. "Where would I be without my knight in shining armour?" Her comment caused him to laugh. Dropping his head he gave her a dazzling smile.

"Come on princess, let's go home!"


End file.
